Angels Eyes
by TheFirstTime
Summary: Sakura and Tenten are angels that are sent to find a mystical angel who fled to earth choosing love over duty. There they have befriend a girl named Hinata who might not be what she may seems. World of Angels&Demons Hinata&Naruto Sakura&Sasuke Tenten
1. An Angel in our Eyes

**-Heaven-**

Two lovely girls one with two buns and brown hair is Tenten and the other has short pink hair named Sakura.

Both girls were walking to the head of the Heaven palace. "So Tenten, what do you think were going to do today" asked Sakura smiling and cheerful as always.

"I don't know? But I bet it's going to be great" said Tenten smiling and strong as always.

The two beautiful girls in their Heaven dress entered the Heaven head office.

When they walked in they saw the Heaven Goddess sitting in her chair and doing paper work. The two approached and bowed.

"You needed us for something Goddess-sama" asked Tenten. **(I don't know what the Goddess of Heaven should be called)**

"Yes, today you girls will be going to Konoha and go to their school" she said. "What are we suppose to do" asked Sakura.

"You girls will be entering the gates of Konoha and will be finding people in need, or for helping them or healing their hearts" she said handing the two girls a note to get throw the gates.

"Though the real reason I need you to go to earth is that I need you to find..." The head Goddess paused for a second looking around and said in a whisper, "The Angelic Water Hime."

Their eyes widen as they have heard many stories of an angel girl foreseeing her duty for an earthling's love.

It was a tragic and suspense tale that was told for many generations, yet the one quote The Angelic Water Hime said before she disappeared was _"Even if it means turning my back on heaven's duties, my heart will follow its own line of duty. The duty to one's heart, you can't deny who you fall in love with._

"But why?" asked Tenten.

"I'm sorry girls, but I can't tell you" she said.

"We understand" said Sakura.

The girls took the scrolls and looked at each other and nodded. "When do we leave and come back" asked Tenten.

"You girls will stay there as long as I approve" she said.

"Ok" they both said. "Also you leave tomorrow morning on your way to Konoha so no one sees you just pop out of no where" she said.

"I also told my friend that is the Hokage Tsunade that you will be going" she said.

'We got it" said Sakura excited to get going.

"We will not let you down Goddess-sama" Tenten said.

They were about to leave when the Goddess called the before they left. "Make sure you wear your ninja outfits and I bought you girls your weapons and tools when you go" she said smiling.

They nodded and left to their house in Heaven. Sakura and Tenten share one house together like other angels in heaven.

**-Sakura and Tenten's House-**

"So Tenten I guess that's way the Heaven Goddess tot us ninja stuff huh" asked Sakura making dinner.

"Yeah, I really think we are the best angels in Heaven for going on this mission" said Tenten setting the plates at the table.

"Well yeah, because you are the best ninja in weapons and other things like that" said Sakura bring the food to the table and sitting down with Tenten.

"Thanks" said Tenten blushing of how good she is. "I think you are the best ninja in medicine and you're really smart".

"Thanks, I've been working hard to approve those things" said Sakura blushing and digging in her food.

Tenten nodded and started to eat her food too.

Couple minutes later, they were done and were heading to go to sleep.

"I can't wait till the mission and we get to go to earth" said Sakura excitedly.

"Well, first of all, we have to wait till tomorrow. Also I can't wait either" said Tenten opening her bedroom door.

Before Sakura was going in to her bed Tenten thought of an idea "Hey Sakura" said Tenten with a smile on her face.

"What I want to go to sleep so we can go to earth faster" said Sakura. "Whatever, well why don't we ride our rollerblades when entering the gates of Konoha" said Tenten.

"That's a great idea" said Sakura.

"Well then good night" said Sakura yawning.

"Good night" said Tenten. The girls went to bed and couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**-Goddess-sama-**

Yet unknown to them an act of war is upon them.

Goddess-sama sighed as she walked over to the left of her office where a shelf was filled with tons of books, yet one only caught her eye.

"_Forbidden Love of Angels and Demons"_

She picked it up as she walked back to her desk and sat down.

It was an old book written from the first God of Heaven who fell in love with the first Lord of Demons.

She opened it up as she began to read it over once again from the very start of this chaos.

As hours passed her eyes seemed to never leave the book as more facts were revealed and the chants, curses, charms, potions, rewards, and sins of many things were unfolded.

Yet there was one thing that she didn't understand as she read something, when loving someone of angels and demons certain sacrifices are to be made. When each lover vows their eternal love for each other, bonds of life are connected. If one dies the other shall too, if pain is what they are feeling so shall the other, but most importantly……………….

But she didn't get to finish as she realized that a couple of pages were torn from the book. She cried out in frustration as everything was being repeated as the daughter of the First God of Heaven had fallen in love with The First Lord of Demon's son.

**The Next Day**

Tenten and Sakura woke up and left to earth.

They went a few miles away from the gates of Konoha, so they don't get notice.

The two girls were walking the rest of the way to Konoha. "Hey Tenten" said Sakura walking next to Tenten.

"Yeah" Tenten said.

"We look kind of different when we look like ninja" said Sakura. "We do, I think we look better like this" said Tenten.

**Few minutes later…**

The two girls reached Konoha gates.

"What is your business here" asked the gate guard as they handed him the scrolls.

He looked at the scrolls and said "Ok, you can go in. Sorry about the delay" bowing to them.

"No problem" said Tenten.

"Thank you very much" said Sakura walking in Konoha with Tenten by her side. The two girls walked in and saw the beautiful sight of Konoha.

"Which way is Hokage's office" asked Sakura.

"I think it's that tall tower over there" said Tenten pointing towards the tall tower in the middle of the village.

"Alright! Let's go!" Said Sakura walking towards the tower.

**Hokage Tower**

The two girls knocked on the door of the Hokage's office. "Come in" she said.

Sakura and Tenten walked in to see a Blonde, 50 years old lady sitting in her chair with a lot of papers.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade, the 5th Hokage" she said standing up. "I assume you are from the Goddess of Heaven students" she said.

"Yes" they both replied. "Well welcome to Konoha! I hope you enjoy your stay here" Tsunade said.

Sakura and Tenten nodded.

"I'm Sakura" said Sakura. "And I'm Tenten" said Tenten.

"Well I'm honored to meet the best angels from Heaven. Sakura-hime, Tenten-hime." Tsunade said bowing of course.

"Not at all" said Tenten bowing also.

"We are also honored" said Sakura bowing in respect.

"Ok, now down to business." She said.

"Hai" they both said standing in a straight pose and have eye contact with the Hokage.

"You two girls will be attending Konoha as your mission for one year or so, as long as the Goddess of Heaven approves" she said.

"So when do we start" asked Sakura.

"You two will be starting tomorrow" she said.

"So are you the principle of that school also" asked Tenten.

"Yes, I am" said Tsunade.

"Here are your schedules for tomorrow" she said handing Sakura and Tenten a sheet with a list of classes.

"Thank you" Sakura and Tenten said.

"Good luck girls and I'll see you at school tomorrow" Tsunade said bowing once more.

Tenten and Sakura bowed and left to their house that they rented. Shizune then came in and went to see Tsunade.

"So those are the Heaven Goddess" said Tsunade with a smile.

"Those are such great angels" said Shizune.

"Yep, I believe something in this village is going to change" said Tsunade getting back to her paper work.

**Outside of the Hokage Tower**

"So Tenten, what should we do till tomorrow" asked Sakura.

"Hmm… What about we put on our rollerblades that we packed" said Tenten.

"Ok" said Sakura sitting down on a bench so she can put on her rollerblades. Tenten sat next to her putting on her rollerblades too.

"Let's go" said Tenten. Tenten and Sakura got up and started to rollerblade all over Konoha.

They stopped at a field with a cherry blossom tree. Sakura and Tenten walked over there and sat down to relax for a while.

"This is nice" said Tenten leaning against the tree trunk.

"I like it when it peaceful and you have no worries" said Sakura.

Then they heard someone crying. They got up and were looking for the person who was crying.

"Who's crying" asked Sakura.

"Over there" said Tenten pointing to a field with three logs for training.

Tenten and Sakura approached the three logs and saw a girl about their age with Dark indigo short hair crying with her face in her lap.

"Are you okay" asked Sakura walking towards the Dark indigo shorted haired girl. The girl looked up and saw Tenten and Sakura looking at her.

"N-not r-really" said the girl. "Why are you sad" asked Tenten putting a hand on her shoulder.

"E-everyone is m-making f-fun of me b-because I s-sutter and say I'm s-shy and w-weak" she said stuttering.

"Its okay" said Sakura comforting the girl. "Don't worry about what people say" said Tenten.

"Thanks" she said wiping the tears from her face.

She got up and said "I'm Hinata Hyuuga". "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno" she said shaking Hinata's hand.

"I'm Tenten, I don't have a surname cause I'm Chinese" said Tenten shaking Hinata's hand too.

"Don't cry, well be your friends and you don't have to be sad" said Sakura.

"Thanks" said Hinata not stuttering around her new friends.

"I don't have friends like you guys" she said.

"Don't worry! You'll have fun with us. You'll laugh and have fun" said Tenten.

"Thanks" Hinata said.

"Do you want to go eat somewhere with us" asked Sakura.

"We just moved here" said Tenten.

"Sure, let's go to a ramen shop" said Hinata smiling.

"Ok" said Sakura and Tenten.

The three girls walked off to the ramen shop smiling and laughing.

**Few hours later…**

"Wow, that was great" said Sakura patting her stomach.

Tenten and Hinata giggled. "See isn't it fun when you're with friends" said Tenten.

"Yeah" said Hinata smiling.

"Are you going to attend Konoha High" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, we're going to start tomorrow" said Sakura.

"That's great! I'm in that school too." Said Hinata relived that her new friends are in the same school.

"Really, that's great we get to see each other and study together" said Tenten.

"I know we're so lucky we get to go to that school with Hinata" said Sakura to Hinata and Tenten.

"Oh no, its late I think I should get going home now" said Hinata.

"Ok see you tomorrow Hinata" said Tenten.

"Bye" said Sakura waving to Hinata.

"Bye See you tomorrow Tenten, Sakura" said Hinata walking off.

"We should get going to Sakura" said Tenten.

"Ok, I'm tired any way" said Sakura. Tenten and Sakura headed back to their rented house and went to sleep waiting for the next day to come.

**-Hinata-**

The truth was that Hinata was going there for a while to cry because of seeing _him_ again and the pain in her heart when she remember things of the past.

"So I guess they have finally found me." Hinata thought as.

Hinata looked up to the sky as she sat near a luscious blue lake.

"The act of war is upon us yet I still can't move on."

_Flash back _

"_Naruto no!!!" Hinata yelled as she was thrown to the ground._

"_H-Hinata… Don't come near me." Naruto shouted as he started changing form._

"_It's not possible to be together any more" he said as he fell on his knees to the ground._

"_I don't care! I want to be with you forever!" Hinata shouted as tears were mixed with the heavy rain fall._

"_I have to do it… For you… I can't stand the pain I cause you…" he softly whispered as he erased Hinata's mind and his at the flash of lightning._

"_I love you" was the last thing she heard as she fell to the ground parlayed from the pain in her heart and empty mind of him. _

"_I d-don't want to forget you" was her wish as a golden coin with the picture of demons and angels on each side fell on the ground beside her._

"_You never will" was his voice, "though we must never fall in love again…"_

Hope you like it so far. I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Two Beautiful New Students

**-The Next Day-**

"It's time for our first day of school" said Sakura excitedly putting on her rollerblades. "I hope we are in the same class as Hinata" said Tenten also putting on her rollerblades.

"Are you ready yet" asked Sakura with her rollerblades on already. "Yep, let's go" said Tenten.

Sakura and Tenten left the house and deiced to rollerblade to school.

Sakura and Tenten were rollerblading to school and saw rails so they increased their speed and slid on the rail.

Everyone that was around that go to Konoha High was surprised.

"Hey I'll bet you I can avoid getting hit by anyone?" challenged Sakura.

"Count me in" said Tenten.

"Oh no, we should hurry" said Sakura looking at her watch.

"Ok, but those four boys are blocking our way" said Tenten.

"There's a railing at the right just slide on that" said Sakura.

"Got it" said Tenten increasing their speed.

-**With the Four Boys-**

"I can't believe I'm in the same class as the dope" said a raven haired boy named Sasuke.

"We all feel you pain, we're all in the same class" said a boy with long dark hair tied in a low ponytail and pearly eyes named Neji.

"It's so troublesome" said a boy with dark spiky hair tied up in a ponytail and a lazy look.

"What's so bad being in the same class as me" said a blonde boy with electric blue eyes named Naruto.

"Everything" said Sasuke. "What! You want to try and say that again" said Naruto.

**-Tenten and Sakura-**

Tenten and Sakura increased their speed and jumped up on the railings and slide down.

They just twirled around everybody trying to see who can win.

"Oh, really?" Neji said.

"I wonder what they're trying to do?" Naruto asked. As a pink haired girl rolled by and she blinked at them.

"Troublesome girls" Shikamaru mumbled. Then, suddenly they heard hundreds of feet run in their direction.

"Oh no, not again!" Sasuke said. "SASUKE-KUN, MARRY ME!" "NEJI-KUN, WE LOVE YOU!" "SHIKAMARU-KUN, GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NARUTO-KUN LET ME TREAT YOU ON SOME RAMEN!" The boys looked at each other as they saw the mass of fangirls.

"RUUUUUN!"

**-Tenten and Sakura-**

"Let's go see Tsunade before we go to class" said Sakura. "Ok, I think it's this way" said Tenten.

The girls stopped walking when they saw a sign that said "Principle Office".

The girls walked in and asked "We can we find Tsunade".

The office lady pointed to the left and that's where the Sakura and Tenten headed.

Tenten knocked on the door and went in. "I wasn't sleeping" said Tsunade waking up with drool on her face.

Sakura and Tenten sweat dropped. "Oh, it's just you Sakura-sama, Tenten-sama" said Tsunade. "What can I do for you"?

"We don't know are first class" said Tenten.

"Is there a teacher that we are supposed to meet" asked Sakura.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot" said Tsunade. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Tsunade. A white haired man with a mask covering the most of his face came in Tsunade office.

"Sakura-sama, Tenten-sama this is Kakashi. He also knows that you two are angels" said Tsunade. "Please to meet you" said Sakura.

"Yo" said Tenten. "Please to meet you Sakura-sama, Tenten-sama" said Kakashi bowing.

"I'll be your first period teacher" he said.

"Hope you like it here girls" said Tsunade, "Please follow Kakashi to your room."

**-Class-**

"What! Kakashi's late again" shouted Naruto. "Can't you just be quiet Naruto" Shikamaru said lazily.

"No" Naruto pouted. "Whatever, just let him be" said Neji.

"Uchiha, stop flirting with girls when your bored" Neji said.

"So, not like I'm doing anything" said Sasuke turning his attention to his group.

Kakashi then walked in the classroom and stood in the front of the class. "Kakashi YOU"RE LATE" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry, I just got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said.

"Lair" yelled the class.

"Well actually I have a real reason for being later today" Kakashi said waving to Tenten and Sakura to come in.

"We have two new students" Kakashi said. Sakura and Tenten stood in front of the classroom.

The class was silence until Naruto shouted "OH, YOUR THOSE GIRLS".

"Thanks for pointing the obvious" said Sasuke.

"Ok now, please introduce yourself ladies and tell us something about yourself" said Kakashi.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like being with my friends, I am know as one of the best medicine ninja where I come from. I hate when people mess with my precious people" Sakura said.

The classroom sweat dropped. "I'm Tenten and I like sharp things and I am known as the weapon mistress where I'm from. Also I'll hurt anyone who messes with my friends" said Tenten cracking her knuckles.

The classroom sweat dropped more when Tenten finished. "Okay, I think that's enough" said Kakashi.

"Any questions" he asked. Mostly every boy in the room rose their hands up. "You" Kakashi said pointing to a student.

"Why are you known as a weapon mistress" asked a random student.

"Because I use a lot of weapons and I have pin point accuracy and more" said Tenten.

"You" said Kakashi pointing to another student.

"Why is your hair pink" the person asked. "It's a natural color" Sakura said.

"Ok, lets start class" said Kakashi but then the bell rung. "Never mind" he said leaving the classroom.

Sakura and Tenten looked around the room and saw Hinata so they walked over there.

When Tenten was walking someone stuck their foot out.

Tenten spun her body and didn't fall and hit his head down so his face was in his desk.

"Don't even think about it" said Tenten.

Tenten and Sakura sat down next to Hinata. "I'm glad you're in the same class as me" said Hinata with a smile.

"We are too" said Sakura.

"What do we class do you have next" asked Tenten.

"Gym" Hinata said. "Cool! That's our next class too" said Sakura.

"I think we have all our classes together" said Tenten.

"Why don't we get going to gym now" said Hinata.

"Ok" Sakura and Tenten said. They all got up and left the room to gym class.

-**With the boys-**

"Neji, Sasuke what are you looking at" asked Naruto waving his hands in front of Sasuke and Neji.

"Those girls seem different from the rest" said Sasuke.

"Yeah" said Neji. "What you like them or something" asked Shikamaru.

"No" they both replied.

"Whatever" said Shikamaru?

"Hey, let's get going to gym" said Naruto.

The boys nodded and got up from their seat and left the class room.

"Hey Neji, wasn't that your cousin with the new girls" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah" Neji said in a monotone.

"Wonder when she made friends with them" said Naruto.

"Like why do we care" said Sasuke with his hands in his pockets.

**-Principle Office-**

Tsunade was at her desk with some other Jounins.

"Expect big things to happened" said Tsunade looking in the crystal ball from the 3rd Hokage.

In a circle were Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Iruka, and Asuma. "We're lucky to have two angel visit earth and pick Konoha" said Kurenai.

"We should watch over them carefully too" said Iruka.

"We don't want to upset the Heaven Goddess now, do we" said Jiraiya.

They all nodded. "Make sure they don't get hurt" said Shizune.

"I think we got it" said Asuma. "We can't let them fight even if they can protect themselves" said Anko.

"You mean like school bullies and gym hand to hand combat" asked Kakashi.

"Yep" Tsunade said.

"Remember Sakura-sama and Tenten-sama are angels and are above us" said Tsunade.

"Hai" they all said and were gone in a poof.

"_Make us proud" _thought Tsunade with her hands folded.

"Tsunade you still need to finish your paper work" said Shizune.

"I got it, jezz" said Tsunade. "Can't even have a moment to myself" she thought.

I'll up date as soon as I can! Please review. Check out my other stories too.


	3. Fast Runners in Gym Class!

**Fast Runners in Gym Class!**

Sakura and Tenten and Hinata made their way to gym class.

They went to the girl's locker room to change in their gym clothes.

They went to the gym where everyone is gathered.

A guy wearing a green spandex suit with bushy eye brows was the gym teacher Gai-sensei.

"Yosh! How's every ones youth today" Gai-sensei shouted.

The class sweat dropped.

"Who is that" whispered Sakura and Tenten to Hinata.

"That's Gai-sensei, he's are gym teacher and his favorite student it Lee" Hinata whispered back to Tenten and Sakura. They nodded.

"Burning as ever Gai-sensei" shouted Lee.

**Lee!**

**Gai-sensei!**

**Lee!**

**Gai-sensei!**

**Lee!**

**Gai-sensei!**

They ran and hugged each other with a sunset background crying and talking about their youthfulness.

The class either sweat dropped or fell down anime style.

"Can we start gym class now" shouted a random kid from the class.

"Oh yes! Today everyone is running laps, 10 laps for the girls and 20 for the boys" Gai-sensei shouted doing his good guy pose with a ping when his teeth sparkled.

The class started running.

**-With the Girls-**

"Ten laps, that's not so bad" said Hinata running with Sakura and Tenten by her.

"Yep, we are almost done too" said Tenten who is an athlete person who loves sports.

Sakura and Tenten and Hinata were done doing their laps and watch the rest of the people (mostly boys left) doing their laps.

"Tenten want to race" asked Sakura sitting on a bench.

"Sure why not, how many laps" asked Tenten. "How about two" said Hinata?

"Okay" said Sakura and Tenten.

"Do you want to join the race Hinata" asked Sakura.

"No thank you, I'll watch and be the referee for who wins" Hinata said.

Sakura and Tenten nodded walking up to the starting line.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Hinata said watching her friends' race.

**-With the Boys-**

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru ran together so they could talk.

"Oi! I bet I could beat you in a race Sasuke-teme" said Naruto.

"Whatever do I look like I care" said Sasuke.

"Why are we running together again" asked Neji annoyed by their fighting.

"Because, we thought we wouldn't get bored while we were running" said Shikamaru in a last tone. "Right" said Neji.

"It's so troublesome hanging around those two" said Shikamaru.

Neji just simply nodded.

"What's so wrong hanging around me" said Naruto.

"Everything" said Sasuke.

"What! Want to try and say that again teme" said Naruto holding up his fists to Sasuke.

"I didn't know you couldn't hear well" said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Quit it! You're giving me a headache" said Neji.

Shikamaru just sighed.

**-Normal-**

Tenten and Sakura were running with a friendly competition.

"I'm so going to win Sakura" said Tenten running next to Sakura.

"I won't let you win easily" said Sakura next to Tenten.

They were neck and neck on their last lap when they saw four boys blocking their way.

"Yo, move you butts already" shouted Tenten getting close behind them.

"We're in a hurry" shouted Sakura. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked back to see who was calling them.

"Hey, it's those new girls" said Shikamaru.

"I think their names are Sakura and Tenten" said Naruto.

"Dose it matter" said Neji.

"Wow, look at them running! I think their having a race" said Naruto.

"I wonder why they said to move then" said Sasuke.

All of a sudden Sakura and Tenten ran right through them really fast.

"Whoa, did you see that" said Naruto pointing his finger at them.

"We have eyes Naruto" said Shikamaru.

"Did they just push us" asked Neji.

"Yeah and they can run pretty fast too" said Sasuke.

Sakura and Tenten were almost at the finish line when they heard girls screaming and running towards them.

"Sakura, Tenten run" shouted Hinata.

Sakura and Tenten looked back to see angry fan girls running towards them.

"I think we made them mad" said Sakura.

"Ya think" said Tenten running for her life with Tenten.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji we also running from the fan girls, half of them went to Sakura and Tenten and the rest they chased the boys.

"Why does this keep happing" shouted Naruto running like crazy with the others.

"It never ends, trust me" said Sasuke.

"Women are so troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"Is that the only would you like to use" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up and run" said Neji. After a while the fan girls were out of breathes chasing the boys and Tenten and Sakura.

The only people running still were Tenten and Sakura.

Everyone was looking at them and wondering why they didn't stop running yet.

"Man, now we have to start over" said Tenten with her arms in the air.

"It's all thanks to those four boy's fan girls too" said Sakura.

Then Hinata joined their run, "You guys don't worry it was fun though no one won" said Hinata smiling at them.

"Yeah, I guess Hinata is right" said Sakura slowing down her pace like Tenten.

"It was fun! We should do it more often" said Tenten.

Hinata just giggled. They all stop to notice everyone in the gym was looking at them. Tenten raised an eye brow.

"What are you looking at? Tenten shouted "Never seen girls run before". The class just sweat dropped.

"Tenten I think they never saw girls run fast" said Hinata.

"That's probably it" said Sakura.

"But, they're starting to push me to me limit" said Tenten clenching her fists.

"It's okay, just let them be and let's go" said Sakura. Hinata and Tenten nodded and headed towards the girls locker room.

They walked out only to receive death glares from the fan girls. They just ignore and left gym class.

Sakura and Tenten and Hinata were at their lockers.

They were all kind of close but never knew Hinata's locker was next to theirs because they didn't see her in the morning going to her locker.

Then all of a sudden the loud speaker was on and Tsunade the principle was speaking.

"_Attention, will Sakura and Tenten sama please come to my office" said Tsunade._

"Sakura and Tenten sama" said everyone that heard.

"_Oopss my bad, you didn't hear anything" said Tsunade _and was off the loud speakerEveryone sweat dropped and gave confusing looks at Sakura and Tenten.

"Well, we have to go Hinata" said Sakura.

"Wait for us at the cafeteria doors" said Tenten.

Hinata nodded and said "See you later then" and then she walked off.

**-Principle Office-**

Sakura and Tenten walked to the principle office and knocked on the door. "Come in" said Tsunade. Sakura and Tenten entered her office.

"Did you need something Tsunade-sama" asked Tenten. "Actually yes, I was wondering could you girls do me a favor" asked Tsunade.

"Sure" said Tenten.

"Of course" said Sakura smiling.

"What do you need us to do" asked Tenten.

"Well, the school's festival is coming up and I was wondering, if you two could do something for the festival" Tsunade said.

"That would be so much fun" said Sakura.

"What should we do" said Tenten.

"Anything you would like singing, dancing, games, compete" Tsunade said rambling on.

"Could a friend join us" asked Sakura.

"Who do you have in mind" asked Tsunade.

"Hinata Hyuuga" they both said with a smile of course.

"Sure! Why not, the more the merrier" said Tsunade.

"Thank you very much" both of them said.

"Well, tell me what you girls are going to do a week before the festival, okay" said Tsunade.

"We got it" said Tenten.

"We won't let you down" said Sakura. Sakura and Tenten bowed respectfully and then left to lunch.

"The festival is going to be so much fun this year" Tsunade thought

"I wonder what they'll be doing". Tsunade then went back to her files and paper work.


	4. Eyes Acting it Out

**Acting it Out**

**-The next day-**

Sakura and Tenten and Hinata sat under a Blossom tree. Sakura and Tenten and Hinata were discussing on want to do for the festival.

"I'm so excited" said Sakura happily.

"I wonder what we should do" asked Tenten who leaned against the tree trunk.

"I really don't have m-much confident on performing in front of people" said Hinata signing.

"Don't worry about it Hinata" said Sakura.

"Sakura's right! We're with you so no need to worry" said Tenten.

"You're right, I should be looking forward to the festival" said Hinata lifting her head up from the ground.

"That's the spirit" said Sakura.

"Now all we need to do is find out what to do" said Tenten putting her hand on her chin. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata thought for a moment and then it hit them.

"We should do singing" said Sakura.

"Na, I'm no good at singing" said Hinata and Tenten.

"What about if we do dancing" said Tenten.

"I'm not so good at dancing" said Hinata.

"Sorry" she murmurs.

"Don't worry about it, we'll think of something" said Sakura.

"Maybe we could do a play" said Hinata stuttering a little bit.

"That's a great idea" shouted Tenten and Sakura at the same time.

"Really" said Hinata, they both nodded.

"Well, what kind of play should we do" asked Sakura. "

Well, we could do tragedy, drama, action, adventure, horror, romantic, comedy and loads more" said Tenten.

"What do you think Hinata" asked Sakura. "I well I like the tragedy or d-drama" said Hinata.

"We could try are best to mix it" said Tenten.

"Yeah, but it might not be more of drama or tragedy, or it both could be less" said Sakura.

"Then I-it's settle, we are going to do a drama slash tragedy play" said Hinata.

"Alright" said Sakura. "Yosh" said Tenten standing up.

"Let's do the best play they ever seen when attending the Konoha Festival" she said.

"Let's do this" said Hinata.

"We'll met up later and talk about the play at my house" said Tenten.

"Ok" Sakura and Hinata said.

**-Few minutes Later-**

The bell rung and the three girls set off to their classes. Unknowing someone was watching them. (_Trust me; they are not Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. They are someone closer to them then anyone might think)_

Few hours later, it was lunch time and the whole school was eating outside. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten decided to eat buy a pond by the playing fields.

They were all talking when suddenly a shadow appeared before them. "Well, it's nice to see you ladies again" said a familiar voice.

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten turned around to see who it is. Sakura and Tenten eyes widen when they saw Lady Shizune be hide them.

"Lady Shizune, what are you doing here" asked Tenten as her and Sakura got up in a straight position for showing sighs of respect.

"Well, I came here to check up on you girls" said Lady Shizune.

"Ano, who this Sakura, Tenten" asked Hinata.

"Oh Hinata, this Shizune she's one of our sensei from where we come from" said Sakura still standing up straight.

"Oh, p-please to meet you I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga" said Hinata bowing down.

"Please to meet you, you can call me Shizune" said Lady Shizune.

Everyone around them was watching as Tenten and Sakura stood straight up and showed no sense of fooling around when a lady appeared in front of them.

"I see you are enjoying your stay here at Konoha" said Shizune.

"Hai" Sakura and Tenten both said.

"Lady Shizune, did you meet Tsunade yet" asked Sakura.

"No, not really she said she would come here where you girls were" said Shizune.

"Oh I see, well would you be staying to see our play at the school's festival" asked Tenten.

"It would be nice if you could come" said Hinata.

"Maybe, I'll think about it" said Shizune.

"You may continue on what you were doing ladies" said Shizune as she sat down with Hinata.

"Ah yes, of course" said Tenten.

"Of course" said Sakura. As they both sat down and continue eating.

**-Few minutes later-**

Tsunade came running out of the school building and was heading towards where Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Shizune were.

Gasping for air Tsunade made it there in no time

"I'm _gasp_ sorry _gasp_ for making _gasp_ you wait" said Tsunade panting in front of them.

"Not at all, I just got here a while ago" said Shizune.

"Forgive me for my rudeness but may I ask why you came here" asked Tsunade.

"I just came here to check up on the girls _for you know whose sake_" said Shizune.

"Oh, that's okay then" said Tsunade.

"Please to meet you, I am Tsunade principle and the 5th Hokage" said Tsunade as she held out her hand.

"Like wise, I am Shizune apprentice medic ninja and right hand worker of _you know who_" said Shizune shaking hands with Tsunade.

"I wonder who their talking about" thought Hinata as she looked at Tenten and Sakura "It's probably something personal".

"Well, it's about time you girls head for class now" said Tsunade.

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura nodded "Please excuse us" they said and left to their next class.

"Well, I must be going" said Shizune.

"Take care" said Tsunade as they all went off to different directions.

Please check out my other stories and review.


	5. A Moment Alone

**A Moment Alone**

A few minutes later, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata went to their next class which was the only class they didn't have together. It was life education for Naruto and Hinata, where they must learn about being parents and taking care of babies. _**(Don't know what's it is called.)**_

"Good morning class" the teacher walked in with a ponytail and a scar across his nose which was Iruka.

"Morning Sensei" the class greeted or mumbled.

"Wow, tough crowd" Iruka muttered as he sat down on his chair. _"Well it seems you all are a happy bunch."_ Iruka thought as he looked around to see that everyone was ignoring him and he grew irritated with all theses brats ignoring him.

"Get on with it already" Naruto shouted as everyone looked at him and thought _"Idiot."_

"Naruto" Iruka whispered harshly, "Is that the way you treat your teacher?"

Naruto looked up to see an angry looking Iruka and he laughed nervously "Hehe, Iruka-sensei. I didn't know you were teaching this class." Naruto was very close to Iruka because he was like a big brother or father that he never had, that always kept him out of trouble.

"Well you're lucky that I'm the teacher you shouted at or you would be in detention no time." Iruka said as he turned to write some stuff on the board.

"Aw Iruka-sensei don't be like that." Naruto said, "I always shout out stuff to all the teachers. They don't seem to mind."

"Naruto stop talking to me in class" Iruka responded as he turned around, "and to the other teachers who have you, they probably are fed up with your hyper attitude"

The class laughed as Naruto huffed down to his chair "You can be one mean teacher sometimes Iruka-sensei."

"Well enough of that, let's start class." Iruka said.

"Um I think your energy gives people happiness Naruto" Hinata whispered stilled not used to Naruto's mind being erased.

Naruto looked at Hinata smiled sweetly at her "Thanks Hinata, I always thought I did too."

Hinata's heart thumped as she realized even if Naruto's mind forgot everything about her relationship with him she still loved him. Even if he said that they should never be together again she couldn't help but hope that somewhere in Naruto's forgotten heart that he stilled loved her.

Hinata shook her head as she notice Naruto waving a hand in front of her face "Oi Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata smiled softy "Yeah, I'm fine." Which was a lie, but she couldn't do anything about it right.

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

The worst thing that would happen to Sakura right now would be that she was in the same class as Sasuke Uchiha and be partnered up with him for Sex Education.

How he sat next to her in class with all the fan girls glaring at her, she didn't know. All she knew was that she doesn't want anything to do with a pretty boy called Sasuke.

"Hello class" the teacher greeted cheerfully as he walked in which was none other than Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked around the class as everyone ignored him and went on with whatever they were doing.

Jiraiya stood in front of the class as he grinned "Aren't you young students excited about Sex Education?"

"Not really" some mummer and others didn't bother saying.

"How is this the only class I'm not with everyone" Sakura whispered as turned to her right to see Sasuke staring at her. "Can I help you?"

"No" Sasuke replied and still kept staring.

"What's your problem?" Sakura asked, "Is there something on my face so interesting?"

"Yeah" Sasuke answered.

"Well where is it?" Sakura asked, "I need to wipe it off my face."

"Here, I'll get it off" Sasuke said as he leaned towards Sakura's face and lick something off her face, "Hmm, chocolate" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

The whole class went quiet as they just saw the hottest guy in the school that had all the girls screaming for him, just licked a girl's face, and intentionally unlike all the other girls he messed around with.

Jiraiya giggled as he wrote some stuff down for information and watched as how Sakura will respond and all the fan girls were angrily thinking that should've been one of them.

Sakura's face went red, not from a blush or embarrassment but from anger. "Why did you just lick my face Uchiha?" She asked angrily as she seriously hated this guy who was smirking at her.

"I said there was something on your face" Sasuke stated as he didn't care that everyone was looking at them, "So I just licked it off."

Sakura glared "If you told me, I could have wiped it off."

"Well that would take the fun out of everything." He said as he leaned on his hand.

Sakura was ready to jump out of her chair and beat the living dookie out of Sasuke if it wasn't for the teacher interfering.

"Okay enough of that you two love birds" Jiraiya said though he was enjoying it, if Tsunade found out that he let to students beat the living daylights out of each other and a goddess no less she would have her head.

"We're not love birds" Sakura and Sasuke shouted at him.

"Fine, Fine just don't flirt in my class" Jiraiya said as he grinned as Sasuke didn't say anything as he really was flirting with her and Sakura well she just gave up on the conversation.

"Anyway back to the main topic" he grinned, "Sex Education."

Everyone heads dropped at the topic and whispered "I bet he likes to say Sex Education so much because it has the word sex in it." Everyone nodded at the thought and agreed that their teacher was a pervert.

"Dude you such a pervert" some kid in the class shouted which would have been Naruto if he were in the class.

"I'm not a pervert" Jiraiya argued but than shouted, "I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

Everyone sweat dropped and thought in their minds _"He's sure not ashamed of it."_

**-With Neji and Tenten-**

Well it seems that Neji and Tenten class was given free time until the teacher asked the two of them to get her something from the closet down the hall. Now there they were, walking next to each other in silence.

Tenten was going to try to start up a conversation, but stopped when they reach the janitor's closet. Neji opened the door as Tenten went in as she tried to turn on the lights but tripped over something causing her to fall and make a loud noise.

"Tenten" Neji said as he heard a crash and walked in the closet only for the door to close as he tried to find Tenten in the darkness.

"Ow" he heard as he saw Tenten not far from him as he realized that this was a small closet.

"Are you okay" Neji asked as he helped Tenten up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't notice that this closet was small" Tenten said as she stood up, her body next to Neji's body.

"Well before anyone gets hurt more let's turn on the light" Neji said as he tried to open the door for some light.

"Oh no" Neji whispered as he shook the door knob that wouldn't open.

"What is it?" Tenten asked as she was stuck next to Neji in a small closet, "Wait don't tell me, we're locked in?"

"Yeah" Neji said as he gave up, "We won't be here long, someone will probably realize we're gone."

Kakashi giggled as he tucked a key in his pocket "Young love theses days need help." As he walked away giggling like a school girl in love with the Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand.

"Um Neji" Tenten said squished, "It's very crowded in here."

"I noticed" Neji replied, "Here try to move in a comfortable position." As they both tried to move, they ended up with Tenten's hands on Neji's chest and Neji's hands around Tenten's waist.

"Oh yeah, this is a comfortable position" Tenten said sarcastically as she felt the warmth of Neji's body warming her up.

"It's no like I did it on purpose" Neji said but truth be told he did like the way he was holding her.

They both blushed slightly in the dark which either didn't see, which was too bad. A few minutes past as Tenten asked "Well what should we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do really" he said seeing a little bit of Tenten in the dark.

"Man this is bad" Tenten said thinking how did this happen to her.

Tenten breathed deeply as her chest pressed against Neji's chest which would turn on any guy in his position.

"_Damn, she's fine" _Neji thought as they talked a lot during class. _"She's the first girl who doesn't fawn all over me." _Though unknown to him, Tenten was having the same thoughts.

"_Dang, he hot" _Tenten thought, _"No, no, Tenten don't fall in love with a human."_ Tenten sighed as she unknowingly laid her head on Neji's chest, _"It could never work."_

"_Huh"_ Neji thought as he looked down to see that Tenten laid her head on his chest. _"I guess this isn't all that bad."_

Then suddenly Tenten's squeaked as she jumped on Neji as his hands fell on her butt "What was that" Tenten asked, "Something just touched my foot."

"I didn't feel or see anything?" Neji said but then his eyes widen as he recognized where his hands were, on her butt. "Nice ass" Neji whispered.

"Did you say something Neji" Tenten asked as she was still on Neji not caring how it made him.

Neji coughed "No, I didn't say anything."

"Ok" she said but then noticed that she jumped onto Neji, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you." As Tenten's legs were wrapped around Neji's waist as his hands were holding her up.

Neji smirked and said "No trouble at all. To tell you the truth I like this position."

Tenten blinked a couple of times as she didn't understand what he was talking about, until she felt something on her butt and then blushed really hard, "N-Neji your hands."

"Hmm" Neji murmured as he leaned his face close to her, "You're the one that jumped on me."

Tenten blushed and said "Neji I never knew you were such a pervert."

"Hey, when I see the chance I don't pass up on it. It's just a natural thing for a guy." He said as he smirked.

"Well put me down" Tenten said.

"Well what if I don't want to" Neji said, "I'll put you down if we kiss."

"Are you serious" Tenten asked unbelievingly to Neji's request.

"As serious as I can be" he replied.

"How about not" Tenten said.

"Well no one's around and we're trapped in here together in a small area" Neji said, "Who knows what we can do alone."

Tenten blushed as his lips were so close to hers.

"Just kidding" he said as the door opened and they both fell out.

"Now what are you kids doing in the closet" asked Kakashi as he grinned, "You shouldn't be doing anything naughty."

Tenten and Neji coughed as they stood up with light blushes on their face and said "We got stuck in the closet, nothing happened."

Kakashi smiled "Oh really, well off you two go" as they walked off.

When Tenten and Neji were finally out of hearing distance from Kakashi Tenten said "Man Neji, don't tease me like that."

"What can I say, I like to tease you" Neji said but he really thought, _"Man so close, if only Kakashi didn't come"_ as he mentally sighed at the missed chance as they walked back to class.

Later that night, it was pouring outside as Hinata sat under a tree by an abandon park past her house as she held a golden coin in her hands. _**(If you don't understand the coin I rewrote the first chapter.)**_

Hinata still kept it safe around her neck all the time; it was a treasure she was blessed with for being able to keep her memories.

It was raining very hard as Hinata placed her face in her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs, crying softly as she had a moment alone remembering all the times with him.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hello Hinata" Naruto said as he walked up to Hinata's booth at a festival.**_

"_**Hey Naruto" Hinata replied, "How are you today?"**_

"_**I'm doing very good Miss Hinata" Naruto grinned as he bowed to her, "And you?"**_

_**Hinata giggled as she looked at him "The same, my homemade peaches are selling like crazy."**_

"_**Oh, your homemade peaches" Naruto said, "You know how much I love your cooking, how-" but stopped when he heard people rushing away and turned around to find out that it had started to rain and hard.**_

"_**Oh no" Hinata cried, "My booth has a tear in it and my peaches and other food will be ruined.**_

_**Naruto glanced up to the tear in her booth and then back at her and smiled sweetly "I can fix that."**_

"_**Oh Naruto, you don't have to do that" she said to him.**_

"_**Don't worry" he said, "But in exchanged, you give me two of your finest jars of peaches."**_

"_**Deal" He asked as he stuck out his hand.**_

_**She smiled and nodded "Deal" and shook his hand.**_

_**As an hour past, Hinata looked at Naruto working on her booth with the greatest quality she could ever ask for. As he finished and climbed down from above he said "Well what do you think? I guaranteed it will last a long time!"**_

"_**Wow, it looks really good" Hinata said, "You seems like you can fix anything Naruto."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hinata" said a mysterious voice.

"Huh" Hinata said as she stifled her tears away and looked up.

"Don't cry" said the voice as it placed a hand on Hinata's face, "You know I hate it when you cry."

"Naruto" Hinata whispered as she looked up hazily as she stared at a blur or ghost of Naruto.

"It hurts" Hinata murmured as she placed her clutched hands on her heart.

He glanced down and then back up to her tear stained face as he whispered to her "I can fix that" and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep and arrived safely to her room on her bed.

BAM! All of a sudden Naruto shot right up in his bed as beads of sweat dripped around from his body. Naruto placed a hand on his head as he said aloud "What was that."

He panted as he tried to remember what all these dreams were about which he was having every once in a while. Though as Naruto always tried to remember what happened, his head would hurt really bad and knock him out again.

"Oh no, my head again" he said as he fell on his bed again.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura was sleeping peacefully until she had a strange shiver go down her back which woke her up so she decided to take a little walk.

It was a beautiful night with all the bright stars filling the dark night sky. Sakura was so absorbed with the sky she didn't notice a rock in front of her and tripped.

"Ita" Sakura said as her hands were by the sides of her body which were holding her up and her legs spread apart, forgetting she wore a skirt before she left the house.

Sakura then screamed as she felt a hand on her and looked up to find a familiar person.

"Why are you screaming" asked the person who Sakura soon realized was Sasuke from school.

Sakura then relaxed putting a hand on her chest "Don't scare me like that."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura getting a great view of her underwear; he smirked as he blew a whistle. "I couldn't help it."

Sakura huffed, "Anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you live somewhere else?"

Sasuke smirked "Well it happens to be that I live behind your house" he said as he pointed to his house.

"Oh really" Sakura responded, "Then what are you doing walking around in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I saw this very fine babe with pink hair" Sasuke said, "and I thought a gentlemen as myself should not leave a girl out alone at night."

"You… a gentlemen" Sakura said as she giggled and got up from the ground, "Oh by the way, don't call me babe. I'm not your girlfriend."

Sasuke then wrapped his arms around her body as he whispered in her ear "Not for long, strawberry panty girl."

Sakura's whole face lit up with red as she glared at him "Pervert."

"Hey it isn't my fault" Sasuke said as Sakura pushed him away, "You were the one giving me the view."

Sakura huffed as she turned the other way and began to walk back to her house. "I'm leaving."

Sasuke ran up beside her and said "I'll walk you home."

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Why?"

Sasuke shrugged "Might as well before I head home too."

"Whatever, do as you please."

"Okay" Sasuke said as they arrived in front of her door and Sasuke suddenly pushed her towards the door, his arms at each of her sides trapping her.

"Uchiha, what are you doing" Sakura shouted as she struggled from his grasp.

"You said do what you please" Sasuke said as he smirk, "Might as well take the chance to do something."

"Do what" Sakura asked as her eyes narrowed.

"This" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

Sakura's eyes widen as Sasuke pulled away with a smirk on his egotistic face and left. "See you later, babe" he said as he lifted up an arm walking away.

Sakura in shock put her finder to her lips and then yelled out **"Bastard!" **But covered her mouth, forgetting that she shouldn't say swear words. _"Well I'm not in Heaven so I guess its okay." _Sakura thought as she glared in the direction where Sasuke walked off.

"Chicken guy took my first kiss" she whispered angrily and went inside.

* * *

_**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter! Please review and I'm sorry if it seems a little out of character.**_

_**Oh well, I hope to update soon!**_


End file.
